


What Do You Want?

by mandatorily



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finally makes a decision about his feelings for Lois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the midst of episode 906, Crossfire.

Clark walked out of Watchtower, Chloe’s question running circles in his mind. What _did_ he want? The answer was easy enough. He wanted Lois. More than he’d ever wanted anything in his life. Telling her was going to be a bit trickier. At the best of times she thought of him as an annoying farmboy or maybe as her geeky younger brother. At the worst of times -- he didn’t even want to contemplate what she thought of him then. He walked back to The Daily Planet, eager, but not eager to see her, wondering what he’d do when he did.


End file.
